


One, Two, Three

by Silverspoon109



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverspoon109/pseuds/Silverspoon109
Summary: hoseok was scaredtaehyung was scarednamjoon was scaredjin was scaredjimin was scaredheck, even yoongi was scared-or-Jungkook, Jisoo, and Rosé





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> *Lowercase intended  
> *Badly written  
> *not edited

[august 16]

 

“um, excuse me,” jungkook asked a tall boy with brown hair that looked a lot like his own brown hair. “do you know where room 247 is?”

 

“down this hall and turn left.” the tall boy replied. “it’s senior year, shouldn’t you know where that room is by now?”

 

“i’m new to this school.”

 

“oh. well that’s cute.”

 

 _‘did he just call me cute?’_ jungkook thought to himself.

“i’m in a relationship.”

 

“calm down, I have a boyfriend. my name is namjoon. Do you want to sit with my friends and i at lunch?” namjoon asked as he looked at the paper in hand.

 

“i’m jungkook, and yes please.”

 

[at lunch that same day]

 

“Everyone, this is jungkook.” namjoon said. “jungkook, the one with the mint hair is yoongi hyung, the one with the pink hair is jin hyung, the one with the red hair is hoseok hyung, jimin has orange hair, and taehyung is the blonde. yoongi hyung and jimin are dating, taehyung and hoseok hyung are dating, and jinnie is my boyfriend.”

 

“hello,” jungkook said as he sat down next to hoseok . “this is my first day here.”

 

sooo, jungkook,” jimin started right after jungkook finished talking. “do you have a significant other?”

 

jungkook’s cheeks went slightly pink with blush. “yes, I am in a relationship.”

 

“awww he’s taken,” hoseok said with a pout.

 

“hobi hyung!”

 

“don’t worry tae I love you and only you.” hoseok replied with a chuckle.

 

[october 4]

 

classes had just ended and jungkook and jimin were walking home out of school together.

 

a girl approached them and grabbed jungkook’s hand and then faced jimin. this girl was very intimidating, with seven piercings in each ear, purple hair, and tattoos on her right collarbone, left forearm, and left ankle.

 

“you better not be flirting with my boyfriend,” she said to jimin, and then dragged jungkook away.

 

“i’ll see you tomorrow jimin hyung!” jungkook yelled as he was being dragged away by jisoo to her car. when they reached her car, they both kissed. at first it was a small peck, but then jisoo lightly bit jungkook’s lip, her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth. they fought a battle of dominance, and of course jisoo won.

 

this continued until jimin showed up again and awkwardly cleared his throat.

 

“what do you want?” jisoo asked, clearly annoyed.

 

“um, jungkook. you gave me your book remember? here it is.”

 

jimin was clearly uncomfortable, maybe because of jisoo’s piercing glare. but jungkook didn’t seem to notice anything.  

 

[october 5, lunch]

 

“jungkook, who was that girl yesterday?” jimin asked once everyone was seated.

 

“oh, jisoo? she’s my girlfriend.” jungkook replied.

 

“she’s scary.” jimin shuddered at the thought.

 

“hmm? oh ya. she can come off as intimidating but she’s a sweetheart.” jungkook said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

 

[january 12, lunch]

 

“did you hear, there is a new senior girl,” jin said as namjoon fed him some vegetables. “she’s really pretty. she’s in my chemistry class. and- oh jungkook she’s right behind you.”

 

a pair of hands covered jungkook’s eyes. “Jungkookie oppa!” a female voice sang.

 

“chaeyoung-ah! come sit down.”

 

“you know her, jungkook?” yoongi asked.

 

“yes I do. this is chaeyoung, my girlfriend.” jungkook said, now completely consumed in feeding chaeyoung his noodles.

 

the same thought was on everyone’s mind: _is jungkook cheating on jisoo?_

 

[later that same day]

 

chaeyoung spent the whole day with jungkook and all of jungkook’s friends were wondering one thing: what will happen when jisoo sees jungkook and chaeyoung laughing and kissing? everyone wanted to know so everyone walked with jungkook and chaeyoung

 

“jungkook!” jisoo yelled, like she did everyday, looking as intimidating as ever

 

her gaze darkened when she saw chaeyoung with him.

 

hoseok was scared

taehyung was scared

namjoon was scared

jin was scared

jimin was scared

heck, even yoongi was scared

 

everyone was scared for jungkook and chaeyoung, except for jungkook and chaeyoung themselves

 

when jisoo approached them, she spun chaeyoung away from jungkook

 

then she did something that surprised everyone. everyone except jungkook and chaeyoung, that is.

 

“why didn’t you text me when you got here?” jisoo asked

 

“my phone ran out of charging, jisoo unnie.”

 

then jisoo did something that surprised everyone (except for jungkook and chaeyoung) even further.

 

she planted her lips on chaeyoung’s and kissed her hard

“i haven’t seen you in months chaeyoung-ah” jisoo said as chaeyoung tried to catch her breath after the kiss

 

“we don’t have all day,” jungkook said pushing his girlfriends towards jisoo’s car. “i’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he yelled to the awestruck boys as he got in jisoo’s car.

  


**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
